The present invention relates to a turbosupercharger and its associated means for primary use in a motorcycle.
A motorcycle generally mounts a V-type engine or other types of multicylinder engine at the longitudinal center of a frame which provides front and rear wheels. A turbosupercharger and its associated means has been proposed wherein the turbosupercharger includes an exhaust turbine and a compressor. The exhaust turbine is positioned at one side of the frame of the motorcycle and is accomodated in an exhaust passage positioned at downstream side of an exhaust manifold positioned in front of an exhaust port of the engine. On the other hand, the compressor is positioned at the other side of the frame and is accomodated in an intake passage connected to an intake port of the engine. With this structure, the intake passage bridging between the engine and a scroll opening of the compressor is obliged to have a complicated bent shape, so that it would be rather difficult to produce and assemble such intake passage. Further, the intake passage is obliged to be positioned at a space encircled by the engine, the exhaust manifold and the turbosupercharger. Therefore, the intake passage is heated, to thereby degrade the combustion efficiency. Moreover, such intake passage provides large conduit resistance against fluid flow passed therethrough due to the complicated bent configuration.
Furthermore, the exhaust manifold is positioned in front of the engine, so that exhaust gas to be introduced into the exhaust turbine is subject to cooling due to running of the motorcycle through air. As a result, thermal efficiency of the exhaust turbine is lowered.